


Husky

by Iamnamedsilence



Series: Inktober 2019 prompts stories [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous Gender, Implied Masturbation, Inktober 2019, Other, Polski | Polish, Voice Kink
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnamedsilence/pseuds/Iamnamedsilence
Summary: Kiedy pierwszy raz usłyszałam twój głos, wszystko inne zamilkło. Cały świat ograniczył się do jednego dźwięku i wypowiadanych przez ciebie słów. Każde z nich było wolne, spokojne, każde spływało po moim ciele jak coś niewiarygodnie ciepłego, a równocześnie wywołującego dreszcze. W tamtym momencie to, co mówisz wydawało mi się zupełnie nieistotne i kiedy padło ostatnie słowo, a ja otrząsnęłam się z czaru, nie pamiętałam treści, jedynie to obezwładniające wrażenie.From the short stories series written for Inktober 2019 prompts.





	Husky

**Author's Note:**

> Husky voice to ochrypły głos

Kiedy pierwszy raz usłyszałam twój głos, wszystko inne zamilkło. Cały świat ograniczył się do jednego dźwięku i wypowiadanych przez ciebie słów. Każde z nich było wolne, spokojne, każde spływało po moim ciele jak coś niewiarygodnie ciepłego, a równocześnie wywołującego dreszcze. W tamtym momencie to, co mówisz wydawało mi się zupełnie nieistotne i kiedy padło ostatnie słowo, a ja otrząsnęłam się z czaru, nie pamiętałam treści, jedynie to obezwładniające wrażenie.

– Przepraszam – powiedziałam wtedy. – Ale czy możesz powtórzyć?

Było mi straszliwie wstyd że myślisz, że jestem rozkojarzona, że nie uważałam, że nie słuchałam cię w ogóle. Tymczasem ja słuchałam – tylko nie tak, jak zapewne powinnam.

Czułam się straszliwie winna tego, jak ten głos na mnie podziałał. Robiłam wszystko, żeby się skoncentrować i zrozumieć, o co ci chodzi, ale kiedy skończyliśmy rozmowę i rozłączyłam telefon czułam, że nogi mam jak z waty, że jestem o krok od całkowitego rozpłynięcia się.

Bardzo chciałam usłyszeć cię raz jeszcze i równocześnie przerażała mnie ta perspektywa. Przerażało mnie to, w jaki sposób reaguje moje ciało i jak bardzo nie ma dla niego znaczenia, co właściwie mówisz.

A przecież nasza znajomość zaczęła się klasycznie, przez internet, od wspólnych zainteresowań, mediów społecznościowych, rozdawania lajków, niekończących się dyskusji na czacie. Aż w końcu zdecydowaliśmy się porozmawiać przez telefon i…

No właśnie.

Nie umiem nawet nazwać tego, co twój głos we mnie uruchomił. Nie, wróć, oczywiście, że umiem, to pożądanie, tylko, że nigdy wcześniej nie czułam pożądania które byłoby tak silne i które byłoby tak jednoznacznie powiązane z jednym aspektem danej osoby. Czy gdyby twój głos brzmiał inaczej pragnęłabym cię tak mocno? I czy to ciebie pragnę, czy twojego głosu?

Rozmawiamy regularnie i nauczyłam się rozmawiać z tobą normalnie, na chwilę ignorować napięcie zbierające się w ciele. Tylko potem muszę to rozładować, zamykając oczy i myśląc, że palce wędrujące po moich udach należą do kogoś innego.

Nie umiem przypisać do twojego głosu twarzy, nie umiem wyobrazić sobie, jak wyglądasz, nie umiem zdecydować się, jaki byłby dotyk twoich dłoni. Gdybym miała cię w tym momencie przy sobie, zamknęłabym oczy, żeby nie widzieć. Nie wiem, czy chcę widzieć. Nie wiem, czy chcę wiedzieć, jak wyglądasz czy jakiej jesteś płci, to tak naprawdę nie ma znaczenia. Dla mnie możesz być kimkolwiek, czymkolwiek, tak długo, jak twój głos dźwięczy w moich uszach aż do momentu, gdy zagłusza go mój krzyk.


End file.
